Severely
by IcedSoulFairy
Summary: When time takes you back and gives you another chance to do a thing you regretted not doing, what would you do to fulfill it?a GrayZa pairing.
1. Chapter 1

yooohoo-my first fanfic ever and it's about Grayza pairing(i just love them especially Gray-i like him very much and i dont care if they say he's a pervert or a .). Now I know this wont be perfect but i just hope you guys enjoy it anyway..sorry for mistakes and grammars and all else. oh yeah by the way..i'm not a big fan of kpop but i did fall in love with the song "Severely" by FT island(such a coincidence-nyahahha) and so i bsed it on its video, for kpop lovers out there you would've probably know the plot(and why the title)-but i do have my own twists anyway...^^.so here it goes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

Severely

Chapter 1

Gray's POV

_I sat on the lone corner, my head down, my eyes sore and swell, both hands cursed at the wooden table. I felt it bled just when I broke the glass I held unto earlier, but I don't care. The red stains on my hands were just right where it belong. She's dead. The fairy queen's gone. And even though how hard I convince myself it was all a nightmare, the more I realize it was all true. I hated myself for letting her go. I should've protected her but I've been stupid. So stupid. Why did she have to go?_

As the cold wind brushed his back, a certain feeling rushed to the ice mage-the same odd feeling that reminded him of some dreaded memory. He shrugged; he must be too frustrated as he face-palmed to calm his nerves. He blinked to see the coffin gone. He felt himself stumbling over his chair but ended up wondering how his feet stood firmly to the ground. The cries, the sobs, the tears of everyone and everything else were replaced by the usual guild scene like those days they called "normal". He could hear Mira waving her goodbyes to the dragonslayer and the blonde celestial mage. He could hear the thump of Cana's barrel of drink from afar and how Macao scolded her for being such a drunkard even though she's a lady. Everything felt so normal. Again…..

"What the-"

"Gray! It would be helpful of you to start walking and don't just stare like you've seen a ghost or something. Come on, we got to catch the train" an armored woman stood impatiently at the guild's entrance.

"Oh, God. Have I gone worse than insane? That voice… I wish it is but…That can't be, right?" he trembled in his thoughts.

"Gray!" she called again. This time her voice went louder.

"Hey, brainfreeze! Are you coming or not?!" the salmon haired guy yelled. He turned an annoying gaze to the flamehead. He wanted to punch him yet he could see the scarlet thumping impatiently at the door. Her face, her armor, her figure- he couldn't believe everything. If this is a dream, he wouldn't want to wake up forever just to see her.

"Sorry. I spaced out." He ran towards the group. They waved their goodbyes and soon walked out the guild. Gray remained shock- a certain feeling of dejavu bothered him as he focused his stare at Erza's back with her swaying scarlet hair.

"Hey Gray, 'you okay?"Lucy asked.

"Heh. Whatever. If he doesn't want to come, he's free to go back at the guild. I can smash those bastards in Kiri and teach them a lesson myself." Natsu said.

"Kir-ri?!" he stammerss. This is the last place he'd goafterr the tragic memory.

" I thought you listened to me while I discussed the mission earlier, Gray." Erza's tone of voice showed a bit irritation at the ice mage's weird actions.

"Uhhh..yeah." was all he could say.

It was an hour later when thety got into the train. He already figured out it would take at least four hours to reach Kiri with the special train they boarded in. Rumors of negative and fearful magic that spread plague of anxiety turned people and tourists away from their place. Even transportations were affected by it. He knew Erza would knock down Natsu with his motion sickness and Lucy and Happy sleeping soundly at the other side while Erza gets to eat her cheesecake. He's been thinking hard of all the questions he's trying to answer about what the hell is happening to him. To them. He sighed as he never got to choose the rightful conclusion when he got distracted by just looking at the Titania's adorable side while eating her favorite dessert. He cant help but to be amused of how she acted like a kid.

"You got something to say, Gray? You've been staring at me and its really making me uncomfortable. Perhaps you want a piece of my cheesecake?"

"uhh…no. thanks." He said. Then it hit him. His heart raced as his sweat rolled down his temple coldly. His thoughts of desperately finding the answer instantly cleared. This may be his only chance.

" Erza…I was just thinking..maybe you should take a break and let us handle the mission this time…"

"What makes you think 'bout that now, huh?"

"Nothing…it's just that you're working so hard lately. Even though you're the Titania and all of whatever they call you, you're still a girl and seriously…-"

"Seriously Gray, I really don't understand why you're telling me this now when we've been going on missions just like this without ever discussing that matter. You better explain what's going-"

"Will you just listen to me just once?! I don't want you to-"He shouted but trailed off. Aside from despising himself saying that word, he knew Erza's confused reaction with just meeting her eyes. It had a bit of anger lighting up in her eyes.

"I-I'm -sorry… Forget about it.." he said ending the argument. They sat in front of each other not meeting their gazes while an awkward silence filled the air. They'd done for the rest of the hours of the trip.

The train signals to stop. And Gray wasn't excited about it one bit.

* * *

so the first chapter ends here-but dont worry..i'll update as soon as i can. Reviews are reaally appreciated for a beginner like me.. thanks a bunch!


	2. Chapter 2

oooh...anyway i want to thank all the ones who reviewed the last time-you guys made my day~and i'll try not to confuse you with the plot so I added some probably 'hints' to this chapter...I hope you still like it..

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Chapter 2

"We've asked everyone in this village and none of them uttered a word—we better not hope for an answer from whoever lives in this house." Gray grumbled. Obviously he is tired. But not because of walking and asking people the same questions and slamming the door in their faces without a word but because he is tired seeing the same faces and same responses from them. More importantly, he knew the old woman who lived behind that door would surely give them an answer-and that is the thing he never wanted to happen. He's even glad that no one dared to ask him where does the guy they're chasing is hiding, obviously he knows though.

Erza just stood there with her eyebrows moving in annoyance, but she didn't want to start another fight with him. Natsu had gone tired too and so it was Lucy who decided to let the mage tell them what's bothering him.

"Gray? Are you really okay? I could sense something's bothering you since we took up this mission. It's okay if you don't want to continue." She said with softness and concern in her eyes.

"I told him that hours ago" Natsu says.

The heard no answer.

The door opens as an old woman appeared in front of them. Gray didn't look up-it was enough for him to see that woman once…and that time seemed to be only days ago.

The woman revealed herself and they could tell she was living alone- she's probably in her 80's wearing a plain dirty white clothes with a braided silver hair on her back. Gray can't help but feel a strange aura even without looking at her, even if he'd met her before.

"I was waiting for you all along. Come in." she said wearing a friendly smile on her wrinkled face.

Gray wasn't sure if it's just because he's been stuck in this flashback that makes him shiver down to his toes hearing those words or maybe it was the old lady's aura he sensed just now which he hadn't took notice of the first time they met.

They happily accepted the invitation and went inside as they were tired from walking half a day. The house was nothing extraordinary as it was just described with the dull walls and vintage furniture and every material they see. Gray was the last to come in making him and the old woman meet their gazes. Instead of staring back, she winked at the soon dumbfounded man.

"What was that for?!" he asked himself in thoughts.

As expected, the lady, who introduced herself "Eleanor", gave them everything they wanted to know specially the hideout of the man they were searching for. They didn't notice the sun setting down the horizon until they finished discussing and so Eleanor offered them to stay in her house, fearing the enemies would come wandering the streets again in the night.

"Oh, Granny...you've given us a lot of favor. We can never be grateful enough to thank you for this."

"Owww. Such beautifully grown kids you are. I'm just happy to help for a woman who doesn't do much like me."

"Thanks a lot Granny!" they all said.

"You're most welcome. Now take a rest and make yourselves comfortable even in my shabby house. I'll be cooking my specialty for tonight's dinner." She smile again as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"Don't worry Granny, we will!" Natsu shouts in joy while jumping up and down the sofa.

So there he was stuck in this travelling-back-to-the-past incident. Where he gets to see his beloved suffer and die in the hands of the enemy-or maybe not. It took him many hours to see the reason but he made up his mind- he would definitely save Erza this time. Even how chances slimmed as the work of events still came out the same despite Gray's attempts to change it. All questions seemed to crowd his mind but mainly doubts about tomorrow itself. He needed time alone. He found his way to an open grassy slope and sat on them. The skies were purple and the numerous dots hanging above twinkled in randomness. A gentle breeze swept his back and was surprised by an unexpected presence.

"Hey…" she said

"Erza?—what are you doing here?" he said dropping his jaw.

"Nothing much. I thought maybe I could use some fresh air to clear my mind-and-I—I also wanted to talk to you… Well, I'm sorry for earlier. I should've controlled myself knowing I did not know what you're going through…" she said looking down and not on the ice mage.

"It—it's okay. I should be the one apologizing. Sorry." It was all he could say.

"Can I sit here?" she said referring to the spot next to him.

"Sure."

A moment passes and they found each other staring up the skies above them. Gray was the one who stopped first and stared at her. She looked peaceful. Beautiful more than any words to describe her or how others call her ( the scary and strict one).

"-rayy." He twitched and went back to reality as he heard Erza call his name.

"Okay… Now you're staring at me again.." she said calmly with a bit tone of playfulness.

"I didn't know a monster like you could get as peaceful as this.." He joked. But deep in his heart he loved everything in her including her 'other' side.

"What?! You're so mean, Gray-after all, I'm a woman right?" she said then the two giggled. He stopped as he felt himself blushing just staring at Erza with her adorable side, laughing or rather giggling cutely—more than how she fell down the 'hole trap' last time. So radiant.

"Erza…"

"Hmmm..?"

"Well…could you do me a favor? He said in a serious tone.

"..What is it?"

"I-I want you to always smile like that….no matter what happens, I want you to keep that smile and-_be happy_._"_

Erza didn't really hear it good enough. She wanted to ask if she heard right but—

"…Uhh..maybe dinner's ready. We better go inside." He said. He wanted her to hear it—but he was engulfed with his feelings—scared that she'll accept it as a 'friendly' advice than what it really meant—or maybe she can't because he loves someone else. He was afraid of what the outcome would be or how painful would it be hearing her reason..or maybe he was just shy.

He stood and turned behind her so as not to see him down. He walked away as if she never heard her call his name.

"_If you only know, Erza…"_ his heart sank deep into his thoughts.

The scarlet was left sitting alone—she wasn't sure of what she heard but she felt something in those words that made her heart beat unsteadily.

* * *

Haha..i made this chapter a major Grayza scene...so tell me what you think about this one..hehe..anyways..i apologize for the wait and please revieww^^I'd gladly appreciate it. Thanks again for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

yayy-chapter 3! its so sad that this story is going to end soon(for me)hehe..so here it is people. Although I'm warning you for this tragic chapter(and of course the wrong grammars and spellings), but i still hope you like it.^^

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

oh, yeah by the way-I put some lyrics from the song** "Your Guardian angel" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus** and then again it's** not** mine.

* * *

Chapter 3

The morning came. It was too late for Gray to realize he slept on the couch staying up all night thinking and wondering. Then, it was the time for them to bid their goodbyes and gratitude towards the old woman who took them in for the night.

Before he could completely gain his senses back, they were already standing at the entrance of the cave where Elixir, the man they were hunting hid the whole time he was said to cause the plague of fear to the village. There's no turning back now.

Then there they are now, crawling and kneeling to the bare ground against the dark mage. His power had been underestimated as they thought he was just some usual mage they'd fight against. The 4-man-team's completely surrounded by corpses arousing from the grave, summoned to defend their master and there, they were faced with the dreaded appearances of the undead and the worst part of them all was that those faces had an intense connection from their pasts. It was how the enemy gained the upperhand, as if he knew everything so well.

Blood was all over the place. Most of it wasn't coming from the corpses but from themselves. He could hear the dragonslayer curse hard at the ground spitting blood, how Lucy yelped in pain while her celestial spirit, Loke trying his best to protect her, and how the mighty Titania stood in front of them defensively showing no hint of backing down despite her condition. She could've put up a good match against Elixir, but not with all her injuries from the endless battle. she was exhausted and starting to wear down.

He tried to focus his sight at the battle scene taking over, watching her dodging and attacking the enemy. Form a distance, he was lying head on the ground with his bleeding forehead, big cut on his stomach, broken limbs, and numerous bruises and injuries weighing heavily on him. It wasn't unexpected though, like it was already written in the book of fate and can't be erased nor replaced. These thoughts made him curse even more. He can't change the scene even how much he tried altering it. He still can't bring himself up to aid the armored girl furiously battling against the odds. He still failed, and now he's losing hope.

"No. Not this again.." He said between the cracks of his voice. It was this terrible moment that he saw her-the scarlet turning to a bloody red color. He could see Elixir's devilish grin behind Erza's back hitting her hard.

She fell heavily to the ground as her knees shook terribly and all she could feel was the numbness of her body, not even her armor can she rely on. She prepared for the worst as she closed her eyes tightly.

A loud disturbing screech reached her instead. It wasn't a blade struck in her. She felt nothing at the moment. She opened her eyes to see the turn of events.

" GRAY!"

A man standing before her, half-naked and bearing two large transparent ice swords blocked the attack. Blood continued to paint the earth below them red. It was all he could do with his last drawn strength and magic.

"Stop it, Gray!" she demanded. He didn't move an inch.

"Please! Gray, stop! You can't-"

"It's too late dumb lowlifes!-" Elixir spat on the mages.

"-You think you can save her?! Why don't you worry 'bout yourself, kid?!" he threw a large sword at the ice mage. Red liquid flowed out of his mouth. The devil smirked. The dark mage mercilessly pulled out the sword out of him. He grinned even more as he knew he just killed one of his enemies. It was not until his expression turned into horror. Blood came out of his own and shocked to feel a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down- it was a transparent ice sculpture piercing his body and found its way on the other side. He smirked back at him—this time, the enemy was completely frozen in shock.

The two mages both fell to the ground helplessly. Erza without her mighty armor stood up and ran towards his fallen comrade.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

She didn't hesitate to carry his cold body to her arms. Rain started to pour from her eyes.

"Gray..please—d-don't.." her eyes clouded as she burst into tears, not minding how much was falling down the ice mage's chest.

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even If saving you sends me to heaven_

His senses were slowly fading out as darkness soon hovers his sight but he still noticed how those droplets of water came out from the red haired figure. More than all the pain he is in, his heart ached the most seeing her cry. He wanted to speak to comfort her, but he failed as he never heard anything out from his voice. He frowned. And so the best thing he could do was to raise his hands to the best that he could to reach the scarlet's face. He felt the warmth from her tears.

_It's okay…_

_It's okay…_

It was all what his eyes said . He brushed her scarlet hair aside and stared at her for the last time. It was all he wanted to see before closing his eyes.

"_…and I know I'll be okay though my skies are turning gray.."_

* * *

Then again people-It's not the end(?) haha..let's just leave that that way for now...Sorry for the bloody thingy and i that i suck at battle scenes.. and for some 'overly' placed...Thanks for reviewing in advance and for those who already have! Thanks again for the continued support^^


	4. Chapter 4

Heeeyyyy^^ i know it's been a while- i intend to do that..or maybe not. I've been busy. I've been sick. I've been receiving good lucks. and bad . So maybe that's why i didn't update.

so heree-is a VERY short one. but it's all part of it-maybe even very 'hinting'..so i hope you enjoy.^^

Then again, thank you guys for all those who cared to uplift my soul by reviewing!

Disclaimer : i do not own Fairy Tail.

-and this MIGHT disappoint you a bit(you know, with all that wait)

* * *

Chapter 3

_ Okay. So maybe this is it. I wanted shout the air of pain in me. Maybe this how painful death is. What am I supposed to expect? Stupid me. Maybe this is how.. .Maybe I'm leaving. For her good. Or maybe not. Why is she crying those tears again? Why is she sad? Why does it pain so much even though I know it is all for her? Why does it heave my heart? All I wanted to see is her smile, her happiness. Not with all that pain. Not in the hands of Death._

_Please don't cry. Please don't. I wanted to protect your tears. But why am I making you cry? _

_ And after all I wanted to say, it hurts to know I can't even say a word. _

_ I wish I could stay. I'm sorry if I cost you that much. I'm sorry._

_I love you. _

_How terrible of me to say that when it's already late. Too late._

_I want you to be happy._

* * *

"Gray..please—d-don't.." her eyes clouded as she burst into tears, not minding how much was falling down the ice mage's chest.

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even If saving you sends me to heaven_

His senses were slowly fading out as darkness soon hovers his sight but he still noticed how those droplets of water came out from the red haired figure. More than all the pain he is in, his heart ached the most seeing her cry. He wanted to speak to comfort her, but he failed as he never heard anything out from his voice. He frowned. And so the best thing he could do was to raise his hands to the best that he could to reach the scarlet's face. He felt the warmth from her tears.

_It's okay…_

_It's okay…_

It was all what his eyes said . He brushed her scarlet hair aside and stared at her for the last time. It was all he wanted to see before closing his eyes.

"_…and I know I'll be okay though my skies are turning gray.."_

"Graaaaaaaaaaayy!..."

A scream pierced the cold air. A scream of pain. Sorrow. Regret. Guilt. Loss. Despair.

Despite of it all, she kept crying. But not even her precious tears can bring her back. Not even the pray of a Titania's soul. Not even the plea of a fairy queen.

The sky darkens and poured its own tears. Sad and depressing tearsdrops.

* * *

"_Silly boy.*sigh—kids these days…"_

_A familiar voice from a familiar place spoke out. She walks out that old door with a frown and yet she steps out with a spark on her eyes-contentment. Satisfied. Quite shocked but still a warm feeling rose against her old one. The cold one._

_ And now, she has got herself to do something she is wills to._

_She's been vintaged by time-so maybe now it's time to do something worthwhile. a thing she intended to forgot ages ago._

* * *

so that's all. thanks for reading...my cousin and sister are calling for my help right now-but promise..i promise to update as soon as possible(maybe even tomorrow)gihehehhe..geez.

don't forget to review-say what you want: suggestions, comments, constructive criticisms..blahblah..^^ Then again...THANK YOU!


	5. Chapter 5

Finally-the last chapter( Am I supposed to be happy or what?)-pfff..anyway-we are down to the last chapter people...and I, IcedSoulFairy sincerely THANK YOU for all the support and REVIEWS...

(~just so you know i editted this one already^^)

InheritedMadness- my first reviewer^^

82and9make91-the second hehe..

grayzalover(guest)

GrayZa(guest)

ForeverAGuest(guest)- the longest reviewer^^

Guest(guest)- i cant understand much but still-thanks^^

Guest (guest)

anon(guest)

Jumping in Winter

KitoUsagiBianca(guest)-hmmm..most interesting name(?)

Erza Fullbuster LOVE

ninascarlet

GrayZaLove07

82and9make91

Milafox12-yes..the one who gave me shoutout!~

grayza

-SO, that makes all of it, i mentioned you guys and of course even the guests because it's the only way i could thank you for supporting me and my first fic..oh yeah-to those who added me to favorites(sorry i didn't mention you all)but THANK YOU very much^^

AND EVERYONE ELSE~

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail..**

* * *

Chapter 5

It's been a week since then. Since that day she terribly wanted to forget. Her eyes were dried up, exhausted. She can only stare blankly at the clear crystal waters flowing in front of her. It glimmered against the beautifully orange and red streaked skies with the big red ball of fire setting across the horizon. It was a beautiful sight and she would've appreciate it the way she usually does but now, everything changed—she changed. She lost herself into the memories days before that tragic day. That night when she had the last chance to talk to him sincerely, she felt an undeniable pain cringing in her heart when she saw how those eyes of his. It was all where he hid those pain, and fear. Why didn't she pay attention to it, at first? Why was she easily deceived by that? She was supposed to see that, especially because she knew herself so well to see her reflection in him that night, hiding behind those shadows. She had an intuition he'd been wanting to say something to her so important—did she missed that? Or was that message he last said before he walked away? She didn't understand it once. And it was just now that her mind seems to clear that blurred words. It was only now when she realized all that.

_"I-I want you to always smile like that….no matter what happens, I want you to keep that smile and-__be happy__.__"_

Why did she felt something was definitely behind those words?

_Why?_

And when she thought she cried all those tears days ago, she suddenly felt her cheeks warm with a teardrop dripping from her artificial eyes. Why was she crying from the start? What did Gray mean to her that much?

_He wasn't just a friend. Not just a family, no. it was more than a close friend._

And yet why did she try to ignore it to herself? To shrug it off like it was just a mere feeling of being a close friend? It wasn't that. It's not just that, she should've known.

And it was just TOO LATE. 9 years late.

_"I-I want you to always smile like that….no matter what happens, I want you to keep that smile and-__be happy__.__"_

"How could I?!" she screams inside her head. She hugs her knees closer to her. Even her armor can't give her the comfort she needed. She cried to herself even more that she realized time isn't turning back for her mistakes be corrected.

Nobody would ever know how much she wanted to hear that rushing footsteps of a kid, pointing at her, challenging again with that signature grin of his. How she wanted to answer that out of the blue question from a mischievous kid who turned soft when she saw a girl crying. How she wanted to hear him again—to feel that warmth she thought her armor could give, but was entirely different. How his smile, no, grin would tend to annoy her and yet make her heart beat faster but how she wanted to hide it—she wanted to bring them back at once. Back to the time she never lost him.

"I figured you'd be here." A voice came to her from behind.

_It cant be..it must have been my imagination..right? _She didn't turn around. It pained her even more to be imagining these things. she hugs her knees tighter, resisting herself from hearing her delusionals.

_I must have gone crazy…_

_._

_._

_._

"Oh come on! Don't ignore me like I'm a ghost okay! Just turn around will ya!"

She snapped. Her temper broke to her own imagination and out of a reflex, she shouted as she turned around, still closing her eyes preventing more tears to flow.

She heard the footsteps come closer.

Warm. Something had touched her cheeks that made her feel its heat. She didn't jerk away, it was too warm and she gladly accepted its touch. It reminded her of someone so dear to him-

She opens her eyes—expecting an image of him. She was ready to feel the pain of looking into his ghost fading away. She wanted to see him for the last time.

But she was just so wrong- she had readied herself not to be surprised to see his face but she wasn't ready to see REAL HIM. She could feel his breaths so close to her. And from that position, HE was kneeling, his face just above him..and a blue guild's stamp almost leveling her.

She couldn't help it. She finds herself instantly embracing the man in front of her, then again, naked. She let her tears to burst into the man's chest. He hugged her back—stroking her scarlet hair..it's been a long time she hadn't felt that silky soft hair.

"Why are you crying here all by yourself?" he asked.

"—well..L-Let's just say I was—h-hoping for some stupid kid to run over me and ask the same question again…"

"-so you still really remembered that day?"

"-W—Well..That's the first time you caught me—my heart off guard, you idiot!—and I still don't know how to answer that question..—"

He was left speechless for the moment.

" but-now..i'm not going to….right?" she weakly said.

"-Of course.. I won't mind sitting beside you for a whole day—forever. "

She hugs him tighter..

_This time, I aint letting go_

He didn't hesitate to embrace her back.

"…Thank you…"

.

.

.

.

.

"—wha—howw-?" he can hear a hardly audible question from the scarlet.

" I-Let's just say some old friend of mine dug me out of that lonely place."

"—wh—"

"Shhhh….I came back, didn't I? it's okay."

" I can't help but to feel okay when you say so."

"hmm…is that so?—I'm glad…more than you can think of."

_This time I'm not letting you go anymore._ He thought.

"I love you."

She dugs deeper into his chest.

" I love you too."

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Silly boy—You better do what's right now." The old woman, Eleonor mumbles as she threw her shovel in the mounted dirt above her. She lifts the cover of the box underneath him._

_He was smiling..like he was just dreaming._

_"-and you still wear that smile, eh? Such a really—silly boy.." she repeated._

_She lifts the body out of the hole, places him ever slowly to the flat ground. Then, she places a hand over his cold and hard chest. A light came out and formed a sphere before it dug its way inside. She waited patiently. Sweat had ran down her temples-she knew she was getting old._

_The man stirred. All he saw was a figure of a woman-wait what!?_

_"W—WA—Wai—Whatt the hell happened!?—" he barely spoke out of shock._

_"You're alive boy…and this time…use it properly, you got me? I did not tell you to die in her place you moron.." she says with a smile on her face despite saying she's quite mad._

_"-whaa" He then remembers…a fast rewind in his head made him gasp in pain for a moment._

_"…you remember now?"_

_"Well—I remember fighting uhh—"_

_"no—not that!—the other night."_

_"wha-?how did you know Erza and I talked?!"_

_"—ahh—not that—I mean the FIRST NIGHT..you know..before I brought you back in time…"_

_._

_._

_._

_"Whaatttt?!—so you mean-you—how-I knew there was something in you!"_

_"Yes. Yes there is."_

_"b-but why?"_

_"I was glad to know you defeated my son…of course before you did-but more importantly, you- you help me remembered how he was by looking at you..you really resembled him so much. Yes, your stupidity of love."_

_"Wah—"_

_" I never knew such thing could happen to me—but you brought that feeling to me again..and I can't help it to long for it in ages!" she chuckled._

_"-and most of all—you showed me how much you loved that girl. Oh she's really lucky, not every lifetime you can see a person willing to go back in time and fight fate itself just for the one he love~"_

_The man blushed._

_"—You showed me you deserve a second chance, boy…" before finishing off her sentence, her body begins to fade in glittery dusts blown by the soft wind._

_"-whaa—Granny! You're—"_

_" Go to her, son—and never let her go again..—"_

_"No-Granny you're disappearing!" he couldn't care less about thefact he was just revived moments ago. He was too worried about her._

_" Thank you… and tell your friends they were really a good one. I can see that in you."_

_She disappeared in the thin air. He still can't believe everything's actually happening.._

_All he could think right now is to go back-to her. To them._

_" I should be the one saying that..THANK YOU, Granny…"_

_A tear slide off his eye before he stands and then walks away._

* * *

_THE END-_

you could check out for my upcoming oneshot of GrayZa-it isn't tragic-i promise...ahhahah...maybe i could upload tomorrow?geee-


End file.
